


His Perfect Fit

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Shakarian One Shots [3]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Garrus almost fights someone at the bar but instead, Shepard punches him, then Grunt ends up intervening when he calls her a bad name before Garrus can do anything.(Rated teen and up for mentions of sex and foul language)





	His Perfect Fit

Garrus once thought that Turians were perfectly made to fit each other, but that was long before Shepard.

Now he knew he couldn't have been more wrong.

Her thighs fit perfectly around his waist, resting on his hips while they made love.

When they hugged, her head fit perfectly under his chin.

While they slept, he held her and her back fit perfectly again his chest.

He loved the way she would smile when he made his 'Cute Turian noises' as she called them.

Spirits, and her hair, it was a strange wonder to him, but he loved it.

Not to mention the versatility in bed, with her he had sex in positions he didn't even know could be possible.

No female Turian could top her, because as far as he was concerned, Shepard was made for specifically for him.

Of course, there are the occasional whispers, but they didn't bother Shepard so he didn't let them bother him either.

He didn't mind the fact that they weren't biologically compatible.

Hell, he didn't even mind the fact that Shepard always had absolutely horrible morning breath when she first woke up.

He did, however, mind one day when they were at a bar with their crewmates and a man approached her.

No, the man approaching her didn't set him off, it's what he said to her that upset him. 

A comment about her body was about to get him attacked by a very angry Turian.

Shepard could take care of herself of course, but he was a Turian and Turian's were very possessive over their mates.

Before he could even stand up, however, Shepard had thrown a hard punch that even had him flinching in sympathy.

No one truly deserved to be on the receiving end of one of those.

"You're stupid," she told the man before calmly taking a sip of her drink.

He was still standing after the punch somehow and had the bright idea to call her a bitch.

That was all Garrus needed to fly off the handle at him but again before he had the chance to do anything someone else did it for him.

A giant growling blur barreled into the poor man.

"Nobody talks to Shepard like that!" Grunt was on top of the man and practically foaming at the mouth.

"Meet my unofficial Krogan son, Grunt," Shepard told the now wheezing man.

She wrapped her arm around Garrus' arm and reached up to pat his shoulder with her free hand.

"And this is my boyfriend, maybe next time you should try not being a dick."

Other than that, it was a relatively uneventful night on the town, aside from trying to get Grunt to let the man live that is.

"So basically, I have a son too?" Garrus jokingly asked as they lay in bed that night.

Shepard smiled before turning her attention to him, "Of course, you wanted me, and I'm a package deal, so you got him too."

"Imagine the scandal, a human with a Turian who have a Krogan son, oh the fun we would have at PTA meetings," Garrus laughed.

"Screw PTA meetings, imagine the dinner parties!" By now they were both laughing so hard they could hardly speak.

When the laughing subsided he wrapped his arms around her, "You're perfect, Shepard," he told her as he placed his chin on top of her head.

"Never change, Garrus." She shifted closer to the Turian as she let out a content hum.

"Awh, you're making cute human noises," he cooed.

"Shut up and hold me, Vakarian."

"Yes, Ma'am."

So he held her and while he held her against his chest he thought one thing, she really was his perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> [Vanilla's Tumblr](https://thevanillahorizon.tumblr.com)


End file.
